So Complicated
by coffeequeen16
Summary: TristanRory So i had this story posted under another name but my computer crashed so im reposting it under another name with some changes...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

So Complicated

Pairing: T/R

Some L/H and LL

Land and Henry have been together since Madeline's party, and Luke and Lorelai have been together after Luke finally confessed his love to Lorelai.

This story leaves off all the way back in season one after Tristan's date with Paris that Rory set up.

(a/n. italics are P.O.V's)

Recap: (a/n. wording a bit different)

Rory storms up to Tristan after having a sparring match with Paris.

R: Why would you tell Paris that I set up that date?

T: Its not that big of a deal Rory

R: Yes it is, we just started to get along and now she hates me. And why aren't you going out with her again, was the date that bad?

Tristan was starting to get tired of this game he had to play with her.

T: No Rory, the date was fine, its just that there was no real connection, and anyway, I have stronger feelings for someone else. _You_

R: Oh, so you still have feelings for Summer?

T: Right… Summer

End Recap

About three weeks after Tristan and Rory's conversation, Rory kept getting jealous every time she remembered her conversation with Tristan. Rory, being herself, just told herself if was nothing and she was just deprived of coffee.

The next morning Lorelai came bounding into Rory's room with a spring in her step "RORY RORY RORY! WAKE UP!!! It's a BEAUTIFUL day out and you know what would make this day better?"

"what time is it?" Rory groaned as she looked at her clock

Lorelai completely ignoring Rory continued with here speech, "COFFEE. Come on, up up up, off to Luke's we go!!"

Groaning, Rory lifted herself up from the bed to get a better look at the clock, "MOOOM, you only want to go to Luke's so you can flirt with him. Although it is entertaining, its only 8:00 in the morning!! What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

Lorelai looked down at her shoes and answered, "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep"

Rory held back a grin as she realized why her why her mom couldn't go back to bed, "Mom, did you have that nightmare again with the Aflac goose stealing all your coffee?"

"That goose is a MONSTER with its stupid scratchy voice, and why does he want my coffee, why doesn't he steal someone else's?"

Rory laughed at her mother while she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After stopping at Luke's for the nectar of the god's, Rory headed over to Lane's while Lorelai went to the Inn to check up on things.

After explaining to Lane what happened three weeks ago, Rory threw herself on her best friend's bed and let out a long sigh.

"Lane I don't know what is wrong with me, its just that every time I think back to that conversation with Tristan, I get this weird feeling"

"Well, do you have any feelings towards Tristan?"

"What? No of course not, why would you say that?" Rory answered a little too quickly.

Lane inwardly smirked knowing all to well that in due time, Rory would realize that she in fact does like Tristan. She of course knew all about how in love with Rory Tristan was, due to the fact that Tristan and Henry were best friends and Henry told Lane everything.

After talking some more about Tristan and Henry, Rory had to go to Luke's for dinner with her mom. After Rory left, Lane was on the phone with Henry.

"Henry, we have to do something, Rory is slowly starting to realize that she has some sort of feelings for Tristan, she just needs a little push."

"I completely agree, we have to get them together, I am sick of hearing 'Rory this and Rory that' from Tristan" Henry said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I got a great idea, the Hartford fair is this weekend, you should invite Tristan, and I'll invite Rory" Lane said with a squeal.

"Lane that is a great idea. We'll meet you guys there at 6:00?"

"Perfect! I am a genius!!" Lane said with a devilish smirk.

After figuring out a few more details, Lane and Henry each called their friends and had them agree about going to the carnival that weekend.

_A/N.. Love it, Hate it? I know some people will think that I am pushing the whole T/R romance thing, but they are not going to jump down the love boat. They will be friends first, Rory still has to figure out on her own how much she like him. And I also know that Tristan will never come back, but I love this pairing._

_Please Review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N, Mrs. Kim knows about Henry and she is thrilled)

Lane and Rory were getting ready to go to the Hartford carnival in Rory's room. Rory already got her mother's approval to go, and Lorelai had a date with Luke anyway.

"Why are so you interested in this carnival all of a sudden Lane, we've never gone before" Rory asked as she put on her earrings.

_Crap think of something quick_ "Um, well I was talking to Henry the other night and he mentioned it and we haven't really hung out that much because of school and all so I thought it would be a nice idea"

"Cool, it sounds like fun anyway. The last time I went to a carnival my mom thought it would be funny to drag me to a clown even though I'm terrified!"

"Haha, I can so see Lorelai doing that to you. So, you have the jeep tonight right Ror?" Lane asked putting on her shoes.

"Right, Luke picked up my mom for the date."

"Do you find it weird that your mom and Luke are dating" Lane asked

"Not really, I mean I knew he liked my mom for a long time, she just wouldn't admit it to herself. But I'm glad they are dating, they deserve each other."

_Hmm, not admitting it? Sounds familiar_ Lane thought "Ok, ready to go?"

"All set"

By the time Rory and Lane got to the carnival, it was already 6:30. Lane spotted Henry and Tristan and motioned Henry over while Rory was looking around. _Please let this work_ Lane thought as Henry made his way over.

"Oh My GOSH Henry, what are you doing here?" Lane asked in character as Henry approached them.

"I was here with Tristan to hang out what are you doing here?" Henry asked playing along.

As Rory heard Tristan's name, she turned around so fast she thought she would get whiplash.

"I'm here with Rory for a girls night out type of thing." Lane said as Tristan and Rory hung back not saying anything.

"So, do you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel Lane?"

"I would love to" Lane replied. Before Rory or Tristan knew what was going on, both of their friends sped off to the Ferris Wheel. After standing in an awkward silence for a bit, Rory was the first to speak.

"So much for that girls night out" she mumbled looking at her shoes. _I can't believe Lane did this, now what am I supposed to do?_

"So...uh, do you maybe want to on a ride or something?" Tristan asked hesitantly

Rory thought about it, _well I have nothing better to do_ "Sure let's go"

One the way to the first ride, Rory and Tristan were playing 20 questions to try to get to know each other better.

"Ok, favorite flavor ice cream" Tristan asked as they wandered aimlessly.

"Coffee" Rory answered immediately. Tristan chucked as he heard this answer.

"What's so funny" Rory asked _He looks cute when he smiles. WHOA there Ror, where did that thought come from? _

"Nothing, its just that I should have figured you would say that since you are addicted to that stuff." Tristan replied

"That stuff, that stuff??? Coffee is MORE then just that stuff thank you very much." Rory said defensively.

"Oh excuse me highness, I am soooo sorry, what can I ever do to make it up to you?" Tristan asked as he bowed down to Rory.

Laughing Rory replied "You now must get me a cup of "that stuff" as you so wonderfully put it."

"If I must" Tristan said as they headed toward the coffee booth.

Not far away, Lane and Henry were watching Tristan and Rory like hawks.

"Oh look look, she laughed. I think we are making progress" Lane said excitedly as she tugged on Henry's arm.

"Ok, now lets stop spying on our friends and maybe even enjoy this fair."

"Oh party pooper your no fun" Lane said as Henry led her in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Back with Tristan and Rory.

They were sitting down in a comfortable silence drinking a nice cup of coffee when Rory asked a question.

"Tristan?"

"Yea"

"Why can we get along fine now, but when we are in school we rip each others heads off?"

_Because I can't control how I act around you._ "I don't know Rory, but if you want, I'm willing to give the whole friends thing another go."

Rory contemplated this thought for a second._ What could it hurt. Paris hates me again and it wouldn't be so bad to have at least one friend at Chilton._

"Sure Tristan, I would like that" Rory answered sweetly.

When Rory said this, Tristan couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. The pair got up and went looking for Lane and Henry since it was getting late.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beauuutiful friendship." Tristan stated as he playfully put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

_A/N...well here is another chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this. Please review and I will update soon._


End file.
